Percy Jackson and the Lost girl
by thefangirlthatlived
Summary: Tyson, Nico and the Seven go on a camping trip with a tagalong and things start to go wrong. Set after Blood of Olympus. Contains some spoilers of the second series. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

~Percy~

I was pacing around the entrance of camp waiting. "Where's Nico? He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago Annabeth!"

"Percy, he'll be fine he's probably just late,"

Me, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason and Nico, where supposed to be going on a camping trip together. Even Tyson was coming. Thalia wasn't coming, which was a shame because we hadn't met up in ages. Rachel wasn't coming either. Camp did need their oracle.

At that moment I noticed that Nico was coming. Annabeth spotted him too "Hey! Nico!" She half yelled. "Wait who's that?"

I noticed her too. She had blonde hair and a face with almost flawless features. She was wearing a jeans and I couldn't tell what kind of top she was wearing because it was covered in blood. She also had a hand bag over her shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

Annabeth took the girl from Nico's arms, because he looked tired.

"He stabbed me." The girl said. "My name's Lily by the way."

"NICO!" Me and Annabeth yelled.

"I didn't mean it." he started. "I was walking to camp and I was carrying my knife. Then a hand came down on my shoulder and I got such a fright. I attacked her. She was looking for 'A place called Camp Half-Blood.' So I helped her."

Annabeth sighed.

"Ok. We need to get her to the infirmary." I said

"Good idea." Annabeth mummbled. I think she was annoyed at Nico.

We walked passed the barrier. "Umm Nico?". Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where where you when the. Umm accident happened?"

"Ehh. Next town."

That wasn't right. She should have been close to dying. The next town was a ten minute walk and Nico's knife was Celestial bronze. It would have hurt her more than a regular knife.

"Who's you're godly parent Lily?" Annabeth asked. She'd clearly been thinking the same as me, she looked both worried and concerned.

"I do not have a godly parent." She answered. Then how did she get through the barrier? "My gran is Aphrodite."

Explains a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

~Percy~

After we all introduced ourselves, we took her to the Big House.

The Apollo kids fixed Lily up pretty good. It was tougher because she couldn't take Nectar, as she's more mortal than god, but they managed We gave her a camp T-shirt. Her shirt was ruined.

"I'm here!" Piper ran up to the Big House. "You said I had a new cabin mate?"

"Yeah." I said. Annabeth was off doing her camp chores now.

"Who?"

"A girl called Lily. She's not exactly Half Blood-"

"How is she not Half-Blood?"

"I was getting to that-"

"Sorry."

"Please stop interrupting me. She is a granddaughter of Aphrodite."

There was a silence.

"So does that make me her Auntie?"

"Uhh. Yeah."

"Cool. And weird. Can I meet her?"

"Yeah she's inside."

We entered and Lily was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Umm, hi." She said. "I'm Lily."

"I'm Piper. Head of the Aphrodite cabin. I'm going to show you around camp." She smiled.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

~Lily~

"This is Lily." Piper introduced me to our cabin. "She's had a really bad day, so I would like it if you were really nice to her. Sorry if I'm charm speaking you, but please. She however is not our sister. Aphrodite is her gran. Please be nice. Even you Drew.

A girl in the back gave Piper an evil glare.

"I need to dash. OK Lily. Be nice." Piper left.

"So I'm that thing's Auntie! Talk about gross." Drew said.

That hurt. I've been here a few hours and I already wanted to leave.

"Hello I'm Lacy and this is Mitchell." A girl said.

"Hi." Said a guy that was clearly Mitchell.

"Hello." I said.

"Please ignore Drew." Mitchell said.

"I'll ignore her. Don't worry."

They showed me around the cabin. Then they showed me to my bed. I stashed my bad under it, as I had a bottom bunk.

Then we went to Dinner.

Dinner was so cool. I was really hungry, I haven't eaten in ages. I sat with Piper, Lacy and Mitchell.

Piper told me that we were not allowed to sit with people from the other cabins. I thought that was unfair. Piper also said that she can't wait for me to meet friends from Camp Jupiter in two days time.

"Lily, How old are you?" asked Lacy, half way through the meal.

"I'm thirteen." I answered.

At the end of the meal Lacy told me that we put some leftovers in the fire for the gods. I put some in for gran.

After dinner we got free time. Which was nice, as I was a bit stressed.

Later we were called to the Amphitheatre to sing camp songs. It seemed childish but fun.

Leo winked at me, but he seemed like a nice guy. So I winked back. He probably now thinks that we are in some kind of relationship. He looked cute with his hair.

We sung songs and had a laugh, I noticed that the fire grew when the audience was happy and laughing.

So minus Drew, this place seemed awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

~Piper~

"What happened to Lily!?" I asked. I couldn't lose her. She was gone randomly. "OK I'm searching camp. Please tidy. Make the place look a bit neater."

I left the cabin. I had a feeling she'd been gone a while.

"LILY! Where are you!?"

"I'm here."

She was right behind me. "Oh thanks the gods. I thought something bad had happened to you. Look at you you're filthy!" She seemed to be wearing a running kit. I don't know where it came from. She had no other clothes when she arrived.

"Sorry. I woke early, so I went for a run around camp. Then on my run I saw a Cyclops called Tyson trying to get in through the barrier. I didn't know what to do, but that kid Leo found us and let Tyson through the barrier. Then Tyson and Leo showed me to the arts and crafts cabin. They helped me make a knife."

"Very nice. So you're settled?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

We went back to our cabin and Lily got changed into her jeans, camp half-blood T-shirt, a jacket like the one Nico wears and black converse.

We heard the horn for breakfast, so we headed out.

Chiron insisted we play capture the flag.

Me and Lily were all for it. I warned things might get messy, but she didn't care. I fitted her with some armour and we were put with Percy (Tyson didn't want to play. He was talking to Leo about the Argo 2), the Anetha cabin, Nico and some other cabins.

They rest of our cabin didn't want to play, but no matter we were going to own this thing.

Me, Percy and Nico were on guard. "Was it true you stabbed Lily?"

"It was an accident. I said I was sorry." he sighed "When it happened it went through easier that when stabbing a monster."

I told Nico that it wouldn't affect her because she is not a half-blood.

Within minutes the game was over Lily caught the flag. This girl was amazing. She told me their flag was in a small clearing. She got there by climbing through the trees.

"Even I wasn't ever that good." Percy said.


	5. Chapter 5

~Annabeth~

Later that evening me, Percy, Nico, Rachel, Tyson, Leo, Piper and Lily gathered around the amphitheatre for a chat.

"Why don't you tell us about you're family, Lily?" Piper suggested.

Lily sighed. "Ok then. It's my mum that's a demi-god. But this all really starts when my dad left us for another woman. Afterwards Mum was never the same. She was always stressed, she had to look after me, my twin sister." I could tell this story was going to be rough. "One day my brother got his hands on some nectar." She sniffed and wiped her eye. "He drank the whole thing, before he burned to ashes. He was only two and me and my sister, Jessica, six. His name was Jack. Mum wasn't as grief stricken as you would have thought. She carried on with teaching us languages."

"¿Puedes hablar español?" Leo asked.

"Yes Leo and fluent. Also German, French, Italian: all fluent. I can even speak Latin and ancient greek, but not well. Anyway, Then she became unstable. She kept calling me and Jessica, Jack sometimes. She would gives us his toys and sometimes she would talk to the wall as if it were Jack. By this point me and Jessica were eight. We ran away, she was scaring us. We packed a tent and sleeping bags. I even stole my mothers magically extended bag. Jessica has one too. We lived on the run for six years, until we were fourteen. Once we came back. But we found that our mother had killed herself after we left."

She wiped her eyes. She looked full of regret. We were all listening, she obviously really trusted us.

She continued.

"We've always known that we were related to Aphrodite. So when we heard about a place called Camp Half-blood, we were all for it. However on the way we found a place called 'The Lotus Casino'."

I looked at Percy. Then at Nico. Both looked uneasy.

"Well we got stuck. It's like some sort of time trap. I was playing a 'Pac Man' game when some dude must have knocked me out because I woke up at the side of the road. I grabbed my bag and ran. That's when I met Nico mumbling about camp half-blood. My sister's still in there."


	6. Chapter 6

~Lily~

I still don't know why I told them everything. They seemed like nice people. Even Nico, who stabbed me.

After I finished I went back to the Aphrodite cabin. As soon as I went to bed I slept.

My dream started like this: Percy, or a younger Percy, was sitting in the back of a car asking a lot of questions. I couldn't hear what he was saying, it was like my dream had a bad connection.

The driver could have been Percy's mum. She had hair just like his. Sitting in the back next to Percy was another boy, Grover. I knew him from another dream.

After a while they drove out to the countryside. I noticed that they'd been driving here.

They all suddenly scrambled out of the car, before it got demolished by a massive creature.

I watched helplessly as Percy's mum was crushed by the creatures hand.

I could suddenly see the creature.

I work with a start.

Percy's mum was killed by the Minotaur.

When I woke it was 8am so I went for a walk with my sketchpad.

I found a tree, within the barrier and I climbed it. From the top of the tree I had a brilliant view of camp.

I could even see the climbing wall on the other side. I saw down, on the branch, and stretched my legs out along it.

I drew a picture of the Minotaur crushing Percy's mum. That was a scary dream. I've had lots of dreams with Percy, Annabeth and Grover. I drempt of them walking through a maze, saving Olympus twice and the worst had to be of Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus.

I could see Leo coming toward me. I closed my book the only person who's seen inside was Jessica.

"Hi. Lily can you come down?" he asked.

"Sure thing." I jumped down from branch to branch til I was on the last one, my feet level with his face. I did a twist dismount.

"You're into gymnastics?" he asked.

"Yeah. You learn things on the run."

"Yeah. Well after you left last night we came to an agreement that you should join us on our camping trip. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah. I'll get packed."


	7. Chapter 7

~Lily~

When I got back to the Aphrodite cabin Piper was ecstatic.

We cleaned the cabin up and Piper kept blabbing about something. I wasn't listening though. That dream was really bothering me. Was it a real dream? Before I got here I really thought those dreams were real, but seeing all the happy faces. I hoped those bad things hadn't happened to such nice people.

Before I could prepare myself, Piper squealed. That was unlike her.

She grabbed my wrist and ran towards the camp entrance. She would have been dragging me if I wasn't so quick.

"Umm. Piper?" I started. "What are you talking me? OK. Ow that hurt."

When we reached the camp entrance Piper dropped me and ran towards two people. And an eagle? One was a boy. He was tall and handsome, with blond hair. The girl had dark skin and a mop of frizzy brown hair and she had the eagle on her shoulder.

She ran up into the boys arms laughing.

Then the eagle turned into a boy. Ok weird. The girl spotted me.

"Hi. I'm Hazel Levesque and that's Jason Grace over there. This is Frank Zhang. My boyfriend. And yes he was an eagle a second ago." She said.

"Umm Ok? I'm Lily Parcio."

"Are you coming on the camping trip with us?"

"Yeah. Sorry for the intrusion."

"It's no bother. We can be friends." She smiled. Frank smiled too. He was muscly and he had a cute face. I noticed everyone was wearing purple shirt that said Camp Jupiter.

I'd never had friends before.

"Sure why not."


End file.
